Double Trouble
by meme1641
Summary: Another adventure or another trap? Master Yen Sid send Sora to do a quest to another world. There will be new friends, enemies and adventures. But the adventure isn't easy as he expected. One of his friends got into another game! What will he do? If the two of them got eliminated, they will vanish for ever and never been seen again. Will they be able to keep them self save or not?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there readers! First crossover so no flames please? And this has no connection from my KH adventure story. Well I sort of can't wait. So Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix

Wreck-it-Ralph (c) Disney

Kaori (c) me

* * *

Chapter 1

Where Are They?

An old man sitting at his chair and a table in front of him. Across the table there's a keyblade wielder. Beside him there's a mouse, a duck and a dog. The wielder looked worried. "But if we do that wouldn't we be in danger?" Ask the brunette. The old man nodded and they all gasped.

"But it's the only way to do it"

The brunette sitting and gazing to the sea while flash backing. "Hey Sora!" He turn and saw his best friend. "Were you day dreaming again?" Said his best friend.

"Well sorta. Hey where's your sister, Kaori?" Kaori lean to the tree and cross her arms.

"She's playing with Namine"

"And your boyfriend?" Sora chuckled

"His not my boyfriend! Me and Riku have no relationship!"

"I heard that he always thinks about you" Sora smirk and Kaori blushed.

"Really? I mean, I already told you I have no relationship with him!" Kaori put her angry face.

"You Like Him!" Sora stood up. "I'm gonna tell, Riku!" Sora chirped And Kaori blushed. The two of the saw Riku running towards the stairs to the bridge then to the paopu tree. Sora smirk and Kaori flinch.

Just when he was gonna tell Riku, suddenly, time stoped. then Sora and Kaori vanish like a video game. Time started again and Riku arrived at the place. He thought that Sora and Kaori were here but he didn't see them anywhere. When he was walking forward, he stepped on something.

When he raised his foot, he saw a familiar lucky charm. "Isn' t this Kaori's?" He pick it up and grip on it. "Something is going on here!" he gazed to the sea and put a sharp look across his face.

* * *

"Whoa!" Sora fell to a mud and splash some of the mud to a person in front of him. "I'm so sorry, mister" he stood up and wipe the mud from his body. The person just sat at his emo corner. Sora gazed to him and went to him. He puts his hand at the person's figure. As always Sora grins when he turns and look at him.

"What's the matter, pal?" the figure stood up and went to the other side of the building. "Ah! Wait!" Sora chased him and saw him sitting in front of a pile of bricks. Sora sat next to him. The person covers up his face with his palms.

"What's the matter big guy?"

"It's about the medallion. Just like my friend got. He won a lot of medallion but I don't got a medallion. I just got back from the building. They really hate me "the person said. He turn to Sora and Sora's watered. The person winded his eyes. "Whoa! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Sora wiped his eyes and grin widely. "I'm touch by your story" Sora sniffles. "By the way, I'm Sora. You?" Sora reached out for a hand shake.

The person smiled and said "Ralph, Wreck-it-Ralph"

"Nice to meet you, Ralph"

Ralph look to Sora's chest. "Ahk! Not you to!" Ralph shouts. Sora pointed to himself. And Ralph nodded. "How do you even get a medallion?"

"Medallion? What meda-" Sora look to his chest. "What the?! What happen to my necklace? My crown chain necklace?!" He shouts to the sky. "What's going on here?!

* * *

"Kya...!"Kaori fell to a puddle of chocolate. "Ahk! Is it chocolate? Ugh! Too much chocolate!"she flipped her hands to have less chocolate at her hands.

"Hey there Miss. Raspberry!" Kaori turned to the candy cane tree and saw a little girl. "You're not from here huh, Miss Raspberry?" The girl talks slowly.

"My name isn't Raspberry. I'm Kaori and how could you know that I'm not from here? And who are you?"The red head shout to the little girl. The girl jump from the candy cane tree and landed in front of Kaori.

"'Cause you're tall and I'm Vanellope von Schweetz!" Vanellope grinned. She gasps after she looks at something that's around Kaori's neck. "Whoa! How could you get three medallions?"

"Three medallion? What do you me-" Kaori look down as she saw three medallion. Then she notices that her necklace, bracelet and ring are gone. "What happen to my accessories?"

"Hm... Maybe your accessories are turn into the three medallions" Vanellope said. Kaori think and maybe she's right. "Look at the bright side! You can race now!"

"Race? What do you mean?" Kaori kneeled to Vanellope's size.

"Don't you notice? This world is called Sugar Rush!" Vanellope spin around while her hands are above her head."Isn't Sugar Rush a great place?"She puts her hand at the pocket of her jacket or so.

"Yeah it's 'Sweet'" Kaori and Vanellope giggled by the word sweet.

* * *

The silver haired boy went to a tower called The Mysterious Tower. He went to the swirly stairs. And ended up at a chamber. The old man that Sora visited was there. The mouse, the duck and the dog were still there too.

"Ah, Riku what brings you here?" Said the old man. The mouse! The duck and the dog just confused. Why is Riku here.

"It's about Sora and Kaori. Where are they?"

"Well Sora is-"A red haired walks in with a blonde haired.

"Excused me, Master Yen Sid. Do you know where Kaori is?" ask the red haired. Riku explain what happen before he went to the mysterious tower. Master Yen Sid winded his eyes.

"Kairi, Riku, do you have any prove that they are missing?" Ask the master. Kairi shook her head as Riku puts Kaori's lucky charm at Master Yen Sid's table.

First of all sphe looks at Sora first. Sora is at the Game Central Station. And Kaori at Sugar Rush. "Why is she at that place?" Ask Namine. The all just shook their heads. They gazed Kaori and they saw three medallion. And when at Sora, they saw Sora with a medallion.

Kairi ask to the master that why are they inside another world. Master Yen Sid only sent Sora to do it but why is Kaori there as well? Something's wrong here.

* * *

Ralph introduces him to all of people at the Game Central Station. Before they moved on. They went to the bartender called Tapper. "Usual please!"

"Chocolate smoothie for me!" Sora punches his fist to the air. And they all only sweat dropped. "So Ralph, what's the Game Central Station for?" Sora drank his smoothie with a straw and slurps.

"Game Central Station is actually for seeing other people that are in the arcade that are in the game." Ralph saw Sora's face and it was clueless. He sweat drop and sighed. "This is going to be a long explaining" Ralph face and sigh again while Sora drinks his smoothie happily.

* * *

Kaori and Vanellope were walking to the race. "So Vanellope, why aren't you joining the race?" Vanellope stops walking and gaze to the candy floor. "Ah! I didn't mean to upset you." The red haired paled her face as she saw the little girl gazing down to the candy floor.

"Just Kidding!" Vanellope burst into laughter and Kaori, her face is twitching. They continue walk to the race and just before they arrived, Vanellope puts on her hood. Kaori look at her with a confused look across her face. When they arrived. Kaori's jaws dropped because she saw a cool place like this.

"Hey You! Freeze!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter done! I hope you enjoy the new story!

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if haven't updated for a long time. It's because of school! I have hada lot of tests and since I'm done, I can type again. Oh and this is connected to my Kingdom Hearts story, Darkness Becomes Light. Hope you Enjoy!

Beta Reader: daisygirl101

Kaori (C) me

Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy (C) Square Enix

Wreck-it-Ralph (C) Disney

And I don't own the games

* * *

Riku, Kairi and Namine sat at the paopu tree as they wondered. Why are Sora and Kaori are inside a game?

"Hey Riku, is what Master Yen Sid said true?" Namine and Kairi looked at Riku but Riku didn't look back. The two girls looked nervous. As for Riku, he just crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I dunno. All I know is that before they went missing, I was suppose to meet them here." He sighed and gazed to the sea. "I wonder what they are doing."

* * *

"Hey You! Freee-" Said a little man wearing a crown on his head. He wasalongside some other little people. "Who are you?" The King asked.

"I am Kaori." The King motioned for her to continue. "Kaori Van Raspberry," Kaori said with an awkward tone. She looked nervous and grinned.

"Nice to meet you Kaori Van Raspberry!" The King said. "Wait a minute, are you related to Vanellope Von Schweetz? Hmm? Are ya?" Kaori immediatelyshook her head. The King and the little people shook hands with her.

The King introduced the little people before introducing himself. "So are you joining the race?" Asked the King. She can only nod. "Good luck at the race!" Kaori waved goodbye to them. After they left, she sighed in relief.

"Van Raspberry? Can't you think of a better name than that?" The redheadturned to the black-haired girl slowly and squinted her eyes at the black-haired girl. "What's with the eye? You have eye problems or something?" Theblack-haired girl only shows her teeth to the redhead. As the redhead continued to squint, a vein became visible as it popped from her head. Her face lookedunwelcoming. "Well look at the time! Gotta go!" The black haired girl rushed to her home.

"Vanellope!"

* * *

"Ralph, where are we going?" Sora moaned while Ralph searched for a game. It was crowded in Game Central Station today. Sora growled and look to his left. He smiled before awing at what he saw. He smirked and left Ralph's sight.

He went to a game called Dance Dance Revolution. "Whoa!" Sora said in amazement. He looked around and the place was so cool.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Sora turn and he saw a girl. "The game is about to start! You should-" Before the girl could even finish her sentence, someone already put in a coin. The girl sighed and rushed to the screen.

"Just follow my lead and DANCE!" Shouted the girl. Sora followed what she said. After the game finished, Sora panted heavily because he couldn't catch up with the girl. "Hey, you shouldn't be here you know!" Sora can only rub thebackside of his hair with a grin. The girl sighed and smiled. "My name's Yuni and I've worked at this game for a long time."

"No wonder you're so fast." Sora panted and Yuni just giggled. "Well I better get goin'!" Yuni nodded and waved goodbye along with Sora. When he stepsout from the game he bumped into someone. He looked up and his face became pale. Why? Ralph was glaring at him.

Sora tried to run but Ralph caught him first. "You're in big trouble, mister." Ralph grabbed the back of Sora's clothes and pulled him up. Sora just poutedand crossed his arms.

* * *

An hour has passed and Sugar Rush was preparing for the race. The racers wereready to race, but Kaori looked confused. She's shocked because of their cars. "What's the matter Kaori?" Asked the King. Kaori look to him and just gulped."Where's your vehicle?" Kaori just gulped again. She had no choice but to summon her Keyblade. After summoning it, she swung her Keyblade into the air and it became a glider. "What's that?"

"This, your highness, is a motorcycle. But it doesn't use wheels, it uses gravity." She grinned nervously and thought that it was a lame explanation. King Candy looked at the motorcycle thing and he walked around it.

"Okay! You can use this!" Kaori sighed in relief. "Okay, since the arcade is closed, today's winner will be represented as tomorrow's avatar!"

"Okay, racers! Let the race begin!" The king jumped into his car. The traffic light changed from red, to yellow and finally to green. The races quicklypressed on the gas when the light turned to green. King Candy got a lead start but the other racers were behind him.

The racer passed the city first. Kaori awed as she was amazed. "Hey!" She looked to her left and saw a green haired girl with a bun hairstyle. "My name's Minty Sakura," the girl said.

"Nice to meet you Minty Sakura! I'm Kaori van Raspberry." She and Minty Sakura went to the Candy Cane Forest. "So, Minty Sakura-"

"You can call me Sakura!" she said, cutting off Kaori's words.

"Right, So Sakura!"

"Yeah?"

"Anything that I must be aware of?"

"Yeah!"

"What is it?"

"Gumball Gorge!" Minty Sakura shouted and Kaori just tilted her head. When she looked ahead, she was about to jump from the track to Gumball Gorge. She closed her eyes tightly. The glider sped up. Will she be able to make it across or not? And the answer is…

* * *

"Dude what were you doing? You could get exposed!" Ralph glared to continued to pout. "Well?!" Sora only sighed.

"It's not my fault that the game was fun!" He looked away as Ralph sighed. He grabbed Sora's hood and dragged him. "Hey where are we going?!"

"Back to Tappers."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Hehehehe" Sora gulped because of Ralph's evil laugh. A dark aura could almost be felt. While being dragged to Tappers, Sora saw an evil creature on the ceiling.

"What's that?" He whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid suddenly wasremembering something. When he remembered it, he became shocked. "Mickey, please call Riku, Kairi, and Namine. I've got something important to tell them." Mickey nodded and he rushed to Destiny Islands.

"Master, you called us?" Riku asked as Master Yen Sid nodded.

"It's about the world that Sora and Kaori are in right now," Master Yen Sid explained. All of them were shocked. "The Cy-Bugs. Cy-Bugs are just like a heartless, but even worse." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"How much worse?" Mickey asked.

"The Cy-Bugs are robotic insects. They could multiply easily, and they're after the Keyblades. Once the Cy-Bugs get out of their game, they could spread to allmatter of places that are in that world, it will multiply and," Before Master Yen Sid could finish his sentence, Kairi interrupted.

"They'll be trapped in there," Kairi said.

"And if they are killed inside that world, they'll never return," Master Yen Sid said with great sorrow. They all widened their eyes and gasped.

"I'll go in there," Riku said confidently. Namine and Kairi gasped.

"It's too dangerous, Riku," Namine said.

"Hey, it's more dangerous if Destiny Islands loses a hero!" Master Yen Sid closed his eyes.

"Very well then. You'll depart tomorrow." Riku nodded. He turned and walkedout of the chamber. Namine and Kairi rushed to Riku and they met outside the doors of the tower.

"Are you out of your mind, Riku?!" Kairi shout as he stopped walking. A moment of silence between them occurred.

"I have to!" He clenched his fist. "If I don't help the two of them then you'll never see them again!" He turned and shouted loud and clearly. A few seconds later, the two girls started giggling.

"What?"

"Your face is red Riku," Namine said as she giggled again. Riku's face becameredder. As he became angered with the two girls, back at the chamber, King Mickey refused for Riku to go there. But Master Yen Sid could only sigh.

"It's the only way, Mickey." Mickey nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Donald and Goofy were whispering.

"What do you think of Riku?

"I think he just wants to be Kaori's hero. He likes her, but I think she doesn't feel the same way as he does. That's what I heard from Sora. Ah-hyuk!" Donald and Goofy looked at each other and smirked. They chuckled evilly.

* * *

"How many times have I told you Sora?! Never ever leave my sight!" Ralph glared to Sora but Sora just put his head on the table. He lifted his head and walked off. Ralph turned and shout "Where are you going now?!"

"To the bathroom! Where else?!"

"Okay. Carry on!" He turned back to the table and drank again. Sora washedhis face and looked into the mirror. He sighed and turned off the sink. Sora looked to his left and noticed a door. The sign said 'Emergency Exit'. When he read that sign, he smirked and went out through the door.

"Hah!" Sora sighed and stretched out his arms. He grinned and walked happily after noticing the sign that said Game Central Station. He stopped after seeingsomething that caught his attention. He turned and saw a game called Final Fantasy XIII. He awed because of it's popularity as a video game in his world.

So there's a special room, and there's a helmet. We put it on and grab the sword. We could pick anyone we liked in that game, playable characters only of course. Kids like this game just as they adore other games. Sora's reading the long summary of the game. We are finally near the gate that begins the game.

After twenty minutes of reading Sora finally gave up. "Hey kiddo, are you gonna stand there all day?" he turned and saw-

* * *

A/N: cliffy! Yay cliffy! I sorta ran out of ideas on 'What game should I put' so my sister suggested Final Fantasy. Well that's the end of the chapter see you on the next chapter!


End file.
